1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, especially to a power adapter with a connecting wire which can be pulled out of the power adapter and retracted in the power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic products (for example, portable drives and mobile phones) generally use batteries to supply power needed for work. Once the batteries have run down, the electronic products need to be connected with power adapters for energy supplement.
A conventional power adapter generally has a housing which forms a power input portion for connecting to the mains supply, a vehicle power supply, etc. and a USB port in one side wall. The electronic product described above usually is provided with a transmission line. One end of the transmission line is mounted a USB plug on for engaging with the USB port of the housing, the other end is connected with the electronic product, whereby power may be transmitted to the electronic device through the power adapter and the transmission line.
However, conventional power adapters must be used with transmission lines for electronic devices. When forgetting to carry the transmission lines, users cannot use the power adapters. So users must carry the transmission lines besides the power adapters, which adds to the users' burden. Further, the transmission lines are difficult to collect and carry.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.